Sad Winter
by Juklee
Summary: Harry Potter a un fils, Malfoy aussi...une songfic, OS. Venez lire, ça mange pas de pain.


Autrice:Yuliel

Genre: Ce n'est pas un UA,song fic, triste, romance, yaoï sous-entendu.

Disclaimers : Ethan, Calvin et Félicia m'appartiennent, le reste est à Rowling.

Note : Cette histoire se passe environ 20 ans après l'histoire originale pour la première partie et 70 ans pour la seconde.

Note2: les paroles dasn l'esprit d'Ethan sont en italiques. Lisez, vous comprendrez

**Sad Winter:**

_I forgot my mittens_

_Wipe my nose_

_Get my new boots on_

_I get a little warm in my heart_

_When I think of winter_

_I put my hand in my father's glove_

_I run off_

_Where the drifts get deeper_

_Sleeping beauty trips me with a frown_

_I hear a voice_

_Your must learn to stand up_

_For yourself cause I can't always be around_

_He says_

_Refrain :_

_When you gonna make up your mind_

_When you gonna love you as much as I do_

_When you gonna make up your mind_

_Cause things are gonna change so fast_

_All the white horses are still in bed_

_I tell you that I'll always want you near_

_You say that things change my dear_

_Boys get discovered as winter melts_

_Flowers competing for the sun_

_Years go by and I'm here still waiting_

_Withering where some snowman was_

_Mirror mirror where's the crystal palace_

_But I only can see myself_

_Skating around the truth who I am_

_But I know dad, the ice is getting thin_

_Refrain_

_Hair is grey_

_And the fires are burning_

_So many dreams on the shelf_

_You say I wanted you to be proud of me_

_I always wanted that myself_

_When you gonna make up your mind_

_When you gonna love you as much as I do_

_When you gonna make up your mind_

_Cause things are gonna change so fast_

_All the white horses have gone ahead_

_I tell you that I'll always want you near_

_You say that things change_

_My dear_

_Now they change_

_All the white horses…_

De l'autre côté de la fenêtre du dortoir, Ethan(1) pouvait voir le parc de Poudlard s'étendre, enneigé et le lac gelé. Déjà, les élèves sortaient précipitamment et commençaient à faire des bonhommes de neiges. Le brun soupira. Il y avait trop de monde pour lui, il ne pourrait sûrement pas profiter de la neige avant la tombée de la nuit. Oh et puis elle attendrait ! De toute façon il avait oublié ses mitaines dans la salle de Potions. Il irait les chercher plus tard…

¤

La lune brillait haute dans le ciel sombre et sans nuages. Un temps parfait pour une petite escapade. Ethan sortit en silence du dortoir, refermant doucement la porte derrière lui. Il traversa sans un bruit la salle commune des Gryffondors tout en enfilant ses mitaines de laine et se dirigea dans le Grand Hall pieds nus, ses bottes à la main.

D'un geste habitué, il ouvrit la porte et laissa le vent froid de la nuit s'engouffrer dans sa cape. Il frissonna et passa une main sur son nez afin de l'essuyer. Puis, jugeant du regard la neige, il enfila ses bottes. De toutes nouvelles chaussures que son père venaient de lui offrir. Pour son anniversaire en fait, le 23 décembre.

Il contempla longtemps le paysage qui s'offrait à lui et sourit intérieurement. Depuis toujours, l'hiver le mettait de bonne humeur. Et dès qu'il pensait à cette saison, une sorte de chaleur apaisante envahissait son cœur. Etrange d'ailleurs, pensa le brun, la saison froide le réchauffait. C'était sûrement dû à ces nombreux joyeux souvenirs…Ethan laissa ses réflexions car, en resserrant sa cape, il avait sentit quelque chose dans sa poche. Il en sortit un gant noir miteux et ne pu empêcher un sourire se former sur ses lèvres.

-Le gant de Papa…souffla-t-il pour lui-même.

Avec une joie non dissimulée, il le passa sur sa main droite et enfin quitta le pas de la porte pour s'engager dans le parc.

Bientôt, il ne sentit pratiquement plus le vent glisser sur lui, alors il s'élança en courant vers le lac, se grisant de la sensation de la brise fouettant son visage.

Ethan était de ces jeunes garçons qui aimaient la nature, la simplicité et s'extasiaient devant n'importe quel phénomène qui paraîtrait tout à fait banal à n'importe qui. Depuis sa plus tendre enfance, on lui avait inculqué la valeur de l'amour de la vie et maintenant qu'il était un adolescent de 15 ans, il appréciait toujours autant ces petites choses insignifiantes pour les uns et magnifiques pour lui.

Alors qu'il passait près de la Forêt Interdite, il trébucha sur un obstacle invisible et s'étala de tout son long sur la neige. Il s'apprêtait à exploser de rire quand soudain il entendit une voix réprobatrice dans son esprit :

_Tu dois apprendre à te tenir debout, parce que je ne serais pas toujours là._

Ethan fronça les sourcils. Depuis quand entendait-il des voix ? Et surtout celle de son père ?

Il se releva sur ses coudes et fixa quelques instants l'immensité du ciel au dessus de lui. Puis, la voix reprit, plus douce et plus chantante :

_Quand te décideras-tu ? Quand t'aimeras-tu autant que je t'aime ?_

Les yeux verts du brun se voilèrent de tristesse.

-Quand les autres m'aimeront également…se répondit-il à lui-même.

Car oui, il se parlait à lui-même. Il était impossible que son père, aussi puissant soit-il, lui parle dans sa tête.

_Quand te décideras-tu ? Les choses changent si rapidement…_

-Je sais, je sais. Mais c'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire !

Il roula sur le ventre.

-Et puis les autres vont se moquer de moi s'ils l'aprennent!

_Tous les chevaux blancs sont encore au lit._

-Gneuh ? rétorqua-t-il très intelligemment.

La voix rit doucement jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne devienne plus qu'un faible écho.

Ethan chercha quelques instants à la réentendre mais il semblait qu'elle s'était envolée. Il soupira. Il s'était tellement réjoui d'entendre son père, même si ce n'était pas réellement lui. C'est vrai, son géniteur lui manquait atrocement. Certains, dont cette traîtresse de Félicia Weasley, disait qu'il n'avait pas encore coupé le cordon ombilical mais Ethan savait que c'était juste un attachement très ancré à cause de la récente bataille entre Voldemort et son père. Ce dernier avait frôlé la mort d'un peu trop près, révélant un sentiment de surprotection chez son fils. Mais aucun des deux ne s'en plaignait, trop heureux de partager ces liens qu'autrefois ils n'avaient pas.

En effet, Ethan était né d'un mariage raté entre son père et une moldue. Cette dernière avait quitté son père, enceinte jusqu'au cou, quand elle avait découvert qu'il était un sorcier. Elle avait entamé une procédure de divorce, accouché puis élevé son enfant sans homme et en ne parlant jamais du paternel. Cependant, un jour, Ethan reçu la convocation de Poudlard provoquant ainsila finde ses relations avec sa mère. Cette dernière en apprenant que son fils était également un sorcier, l'avait emmené chez son père et laissé sur le pas de la porte après avoir sonné.

Ethan était donc arrivé comme une fleur, sans explications dans la demeure patriarcale.

Au début la cohabitation fût difficile. Pour ne pas dire chaotique. Il avait fallu que son père lui explique le monde sorcier, les lois, les raisons du divorce et pourquoi il n'avait jamais cherché à le voir. Bien que son père lui ait juré que sa mère l'en avait empêché, Ethan n'en avait pas cru un mot, encore trop choqué par sa séparation avec sa mère.

Et puis, au bout de deux ans, d'une guerre sans merci, de nombreuses disputes, de fous rires, de conseils et d'amour, ils avaient enfin réussi à trouver un équilibre. Encore précaire, certes mais assez fort pour supporter des injures, des rumeurs et des mauvais jours.

Alors, Ethan pouvait le dire, il était heureux. Mais en ce moment même son père lui manquait plus que tout.

_Je te dis que je serais toujours là._

Le brun sourit largement, mais stoppa bien vite.

- Les choses changent...

**¤ Bien des années plus tard ¤**

Ethan était assis à même le sol, près de l'eau et regardait le soleil se levé et faire fondre la neige par la même occasion. L'hiver partait peu à peu alors il restait toujours plus longtemps afin de profiter des derniers instants de vrai froid. Un jour quelqu'un le découvrirait et il ne pourrait sûrement plus venir ici…

Il poussa un profond soupir tandis qu'il fixait les toutes premières fleurs apparaître.

-Les années passent…

Et il attendait toujours ici, comme une fleur attendant de faner au même endroit où il avait, il y a bien longtemps, fait un bonhomme de neige la nuit de la visite imaginaire de son père.

Les épaules d'Ethan s'affaissèrent, il n'aurait pas dû penser à ça. Inévitablement il en revenait à cet autre sujet sensible.

-Calvin(2), murmura-t-il.

Puis, il se pencha sur le Lac et regarda son reflet déformé par les vaguelettes.

Où était donc l'endroit où il aurait dû vivre heureux ? Ce palais de cristal qu'il pouvait parfois contempler en rêve.

Il s'approcha un peu plus de l'eau mais ne vit que lui.

-Qui suis-je vraiment ?

Sa question resta en suspend dans le vide pendant une fraction de seconde avant qu'une bourrasque ne l'envoie disparaître derrière les hauts arbres de la forêt.

Il avança près de l'eau, l'effleurant comme si ce fût de la glace.

-Je crois que je sais Papa.

Ethan reposa ses yeux sur son reflet. Il avait tellement vieilli que ses cheveux avaient perdu leur couleur de jais. A présent ils étaient gris. Fades.

Il détourna le regard.

Pourquoi avait-il attendu !

Peut-être que s'il avait tout avoué, aujourd'hui il serait heureux.

Mais tous ses rêves avaient brûlés quand la chaleur de sa dernière année passée à Poudlard s'était faite étouffante. L'été était venu trop rapidement, emportant avec lui ses derniers espoirs de vivre dans le bonheur.

Cependant il n'était pas si à plaindre. Il avait réussi professionnellement et avait une place plus qu'honorable dans la société. Il était puissant et influent. Mais malheureux.

_Tu voulais que je sois fier de toi._

Les larmes montèrent aux yeux du vieillard.

-Oui, j'ai toujours voulu ça pour moi, Papa.

Sa voix se brisa.

-Mais je n'ai pas réussi, n'est-ce pas ?

_Quand te décideras-tu ? Quand t'aimeras-tu autant que je t'aime ?_

-Il est trop tard.

_Quand te décideras-tu ? Car les choses changeront rapidement. _

Ethan eût un petit sourire triste, ridant son visage un peu plus.

-Tu sais, j'ai compris maintenant. « Tous les chevaux blancs sont encore au lit », ça voulait dire : les autres n'ont pas encore commencer, fais-le.

Il étouffa un sanglot.

-Mais maintenant les chevaux blancs sont partis devant. Je ne peux pas les rattraper

_Je te voudrais toujours près de moi._

-Tu es mort. Les choses changent.

-Mon chéri…

Ethan sécha d'un revers de la main ses larmes mais ne se retourna pas.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu vas attraper froid, poursuivit la vieille femme qui venait d'arriver.

-Si tu es venu pour m'embêter Félicia, tu peux partir, répliqua Ethan.

-Mon chéri. Il y a quelqu'un pour toi ,tu sais ?

-Laisse Félicia, je repasserais un autre jour, intervint une voix un peu plus loin.

Ethan se retourna d'un seul coup.

-Calvin !

-Potter, tu m'appelles par mon prénom ?

-Désolé Malfoy, articula difficilement l'homme aux yeux verts, c'est sur le coup de la surprise.

Le dit Malfoy s'avança vers Ethan et lui prit la main, le fixant droit dans les yeux.

-Heureux de te revoir, Ethan.

_Maintenant les choses changent_

Ethan ne pu retenir un immense sourire se dessiner sur son visage et se releva.

-Moi de même, Calvin.

OWARI !

Niark ! Bon désolée, c'est vraiment bizarre mais j'avais trop envie d'écrire ça ! Ca m'a turlupiné toute la journée du coup j'ai tout écrit d'une traite ! Bref, j'espère que ça vous a plu ou au moins que vous ayez compris quelque chose parce que c'ets très...nébuleux! lol

Explications :

Ethan est devenu le directeur de Poudlard, c'est donc pour ça que même 50 ans plus tard il y est encore.

Félicia, sa femme, vit avec lui au château. Il s'est marié par dépit de n'avoir jamais rien dit sur ses sentiments envers Calvin. Tout comme Harry qui n'a jamais avouer ses sentiments à Draco (et vice versa).

(1)Ethan:finesse, optimisme, créativité

(2)Calvin : décision, indépendance, intelligence, savoir, méditation.

Apluche tlm! une chtite review?


End file.
